memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Rogers
Daniel George Rogers is a member of Starfleet's Hazard Team and a man who served as a member of the United States Marine Corps during World War 2. He was known for his methods of being successful in combat against the Nazis. When Adolf Hitler heard about him, he wanted him destroyed, but instead of being shot, he ordered the Schutzstaffel to capture him due to an experimental cryogenics system that he called "Operation: Asgard". while on patrol in the forests of Germany, The Nazis ambushed his battalion and managed to capture him. They placed him in a V-2 Rocket that was designed for the special cryocapsule and they placed him inside. He was sedated and then was launched into space, never to be seen again. '2382' 440 years later, while on a mission to salvage the remains of the USS Dallas, the USS Enterprise also discovered the V-2 Rocket that housed the cryocapsule, containing Rogers. The science team bought it into the ship, opened up the rocket and discovered the capsule which they opened and found Rogers. Rogers was immediately rushed to sickbay where Dr. Mira Carson, performed an examination on him and she found that he was still alive. Later that night, Rogers woke up and was starting to ask questions about what happened and how long he was frozen. Eventually, he met Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Rogers gave Picard his name, rank and serial number to prove his identity, which made Picard suspicious and so he went investigating until he found a document about a man being captured and thought to be dead. Picard realized he was looking at a living legend out of World War 2. Soon after, Picard called a meeting with Rogers and offered him a position as a member of his Hazard Team, Rogers was psyched and he immediately said yes. He was given quarters with a bunk mate named Sarah Murphy, who he found attractive and at first she rejected him. The next morning, both Rogers and Sarah got ready for their first day as a member of the Hazard Team. His first assignment was to investigate the Attrexian colony, but the Enterprise is attacked by an Idryll ship under the command of Krindo and then the enemy vessel sends troops over to attack the Enterprise's crew. The Hazard Team was dispatched and battled them until they managed to shuttle down to the colony. Later on at Tolochron 2, the Hazard Team battled a group of Romulans called the "Empty Crown" before they utilized the Exomorphs. Rogers was paired with Sarah, but he took a hit in the arm via Romulan Disruptor, however he didn't stay down for long, in fact he took out his phaser and killed the Romulan. After the defeat of the Romulans, the Hazard Team was going to return to the shuttle, however a Romulan was still alive and he almost killed Sarah, however Rogers with his phaser set to maximum, moved her away and vaporized the remaining Romulan. Grateful for his action, Sarah kissed him and that was the start of their relationship. 'Marriage' After he saved Sarah from almost getting killed, she and Rogers became very close with each other and eventually starting courting each other. She and him married by the year 2385 and spent their honeymoon on a specially designed Shuttlecraft called the USS Valkyrie. Since then Roger and his wife have been known for their heroics in the Hazard Team. 'USS Leviathon' By 2390, the Dreadnought Class starship named the USS Leviathon was brought out of storage and was outfitted with enough weapons to protect it. A list was created by the Federation in order to look for an ideal captain for the ship, which is what led to Captain Picard to recommend Rogers. It was then that the Federation looked over everyone's files including Rogers and found that he was an ideal candidate for the role of captain. Once promoted to the role of captain Rogers appointed Sarah as his first officer. 'Abilities' Rogers is known to be very intelligent that allows him to battle against any enemy he comes across. The only strange capability that Rogers possesses is locked in his genetic code, after 440 years of being frozen, his DNA possesses the ability to continue replicating and keeping him young and this is a permanent effect too. Aside from his unnatural immortality; Rogers also has a natural immunity to all forms of ailments. Anyone who possesses his DNA as well, has the potential to keep them young as well. Along side his immortal stature, Rogers possesses a large knowledge of past and present day weaponry which allows him to know which weapon is effective enough for a certain energy field or alloy. He also has a knowledge of enemy strategy, as well as strategies from past wars, whether in the Federation or the United States. Swimming is another one of Rogers' many talents which gives him an edge in any aquatic situation. He is also an inventor of many new pieces of technology such as the PR-85 which he uses on his missions. He is also an excellent martial artist and knows the concepts of hand to hand combat, along with melee combat. 'Hazard Team Survival Class' By the year 2385, Rogers, had looked into the standard Hazard Team survival kit and gave some thought to a new class he wanted to teach which involved the Hazard Team's survival if they ever lost their survival gear. He came forward with the idea and bought it to Captain Picard, who considered the idea and consulted it with Starfleet Command. They approved of his idea and they made him the teacher of the class. 'Hobbies' Rogers is known to be a man of the 20th century, which is something that he takes pride in even after being frozen for so long. Being a soldier of World War 2, Rogers has been known to act like one at times, even during his hours off duty. He is known to enjoy combat simulations with the use of conventional weapons against the weapons of the future. He's also known to take pleasure in partaking in the food of the 20th century such as popcorn, beer, hot dogs, hamburgers, etc. Since he's a married man, he also likes to spend lots of time with his beloved wife. Rogers is also known to have a passion for invention and has proven such a hobby on many occasions. He's known to also have a thing for movies and TV shows of the past, as well as creating his own characters, heroes and even scenarios. Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Hazard Team Category:Humans Category:USS Leviathon personnel (NCC-2050)